Lion and the Lamb (Jonathan Morgenstern LS)
by katty12345
Summary: Emma Herondale is Jace's little sister. He's sheltered her from the world, but maybe too much? Will she know how to recognise danger when it appears in the form of a stunningly handsome boy? Jonathan Morgenstern has been alone all his life and finally finds a companion in the most unlikely circumstances. Maybe there's more to his nature than demon blood?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction of a fan fiction. Check out the awesome original story, "It wasn't hate, It was love" by Aspire on quotev. I am only writing this because I love Aspire's work so much I had to continue the story past the heart-breaking cliff-hanger that has been keeping me up at night thinking about it. All credit goes to the original artist for creating such a fabulous plot line.**

Emma Herondale is Jace Herondale's little sister. Being sixteen she's the youngest at the New York institute and is therefore treated like the coat rack by the door, ignored most of the time until needed for some boring job. Her brother always made sure she never got into any exciting dangerous situations, which, considering she _was_ a shadowhunter, was probably quite some feat.

But Emma was starting to grow tired of Jaces over-protectiveness, she wanted to be more like her role model/mentor/sister, Isabelle. Though unrelated Emma had grown up with Isabelle and Alec, so was just as much their little sister as Jace's. It was Isabelle that truly understood Emma's need to be involved, possibly from being a younger sister herself.

All of Emma's spare time was taken up with her two favourite hobbies; reading and knife fighting. She was still too small to effectively use a sword, or maybe it was just for want of better technique, but her passion in daggers had made them a deadly weapon in her hands. Not just excellent at knife throwing, but with two blades in her hands, she could hold her own against anyone else at the institute, whether they be fighting with seraph blade, stave, whip or sword.

This however did not impress Jace, who, (truthfully,) stated that being able to fight demons was very different to training with other shadowhunters. So even with her skills Emma was restricted to only two hunts a week and required to spend the rest of her time learning boring theory, and training, generally by herself as the others would always be out on missions.

Today was no exception, the four adults (Robert Lightwood was away in Alicante doing what ever he did over there - Emma wasn't sure) where out hunting, leaving behind a list of work for Emma to complete, (mainly reading and Latin.) She had left it a bit late, which was why she was hunched over a table in the library at eleven o'clock at night when she heard the unmistakable sounds of the others returning.

Emma hurriedly scrambled to put her books away; she had not expected them back until the early hours of the morning, so had not thought of there being a possibility of her getting caught for being up so late. There seemed to be a lot of yelling and ordering around that sounded both excited and worried. Fear anchored her in her place as she strained her ears to hear what was being said.

What if somebody had been hurt? She lever let herself think that any of them could get killed during a demon raid, as being a shadowhunter orphan, she knew the high possibility of that happening first hand and could never stomach the idea of losing anyone else she loved. Slowly edging towards the doors to better hear what was being shouted down stairs, Emma silently dreaded what she might overhear. She stopped when the sounds of their voices drew nearer and she could tell they were just in the corridor outside the library.

"...I will not take any chances with him! You'll wait in the library and guard him till we've taken care of Alec!" Maryse's voice sounded as commanding as always but with an anxious tone to it that made it more human.

Emma heard Jace murmur something in reply. If Alec was wounded, which it sounded like he was, it was no surprise that Jace, his parabatai, was none too pleased to be left on guard duty while others sorted out Alec.

Guard duty? Emma's curiosity spiked, maybe a rogue werewolf they'd brought back for questioning? Then the realisation that Jace, her strict, over-protective brother, would be coming through the old, rune-covered, oak doors in front of her and would find her up at this hour, well away from her bedroom and not even out of her training gear, struck her.

This thought had Emma backing away across the room to put a greater distance between her and her soon-to-be-enraged brother. The fact that he would be accompanied by someone dangerous that needed guarding did not bother Emma at that point.

The doors opened and Emma recognised the golden hair of her brother, before he stopped, apparently surprised at seeing her, but quickly changing that to frustration and anger.

"Emma? What the hell do you think your doing here at this hour! Your supposed to be in bed asleep! By the Angel Emma Herondale! Get to your room and don't come out until I tell you to!" Jace was the only true family Emma had and she loved him very much. It always hurt her when he told her off or was disappointed in her. His yelling at her had made her want to cry, but she held her ground and replied, "I'm not ten anymore Jonathan, I can take care of my self now! I was just doing the homework you left me with!"

Jace knew she was angry with him as she never called him 'Jonathan' any other time, but his anxiety was running high, along with his stress levels, and all he could think about doing was getting his sister away from the monster they'd caught.

Emma expected Jace to start shouting back, when a dry laugh sounded from behind him. The passageway wasn't lit, so it was only when the stranger stepped forward that Emma could see him. The witchlight in the library seemed to reflect out of his silver-white hair, dancing off the sharp outlines of his face.

Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. The part-demon son of the most feared nephilim and deadly enemy, Valentine.

Jonathan's ebony eyes were locked on Emma, not in a predator-after-its-prey look, but with a predator-that-already- _has_ -its'-prey-and-is-wondering-what-to-do-with-it glare. As he took another step into the room, Emma's natural instincts kicked into gear and she had turned 180 degrees and was running towards the door on the opposite side of the room. Reaching it in a heartbeat, she was through and on her way to her room, using every ounce of speed she had.


	2. Chapter 2

The platinum blonds eyes' trailed after the fleeing girl. He had been impressed by the girls defiance of her brother, but as the door slammed behind her, he thought she was just like everybody else - terrified by the mere site of him. Jonathan's lips twitched up in a mocking smirk - it was almost too easy to scare people.

Jace, who had been watching his sister leave too, turned back to face the other boy. He had a knife gripped in his hand even though the circle of fire around Jonathan's wrists, and the slow-motion rune newly drawn on his neck, made sure the Morganstern was no threat. He inwardly shuddered, the shadow of the pain his parabatai was feeling didn't just hurt, but brought back the images of the fight.

They had attacked the demon boy and taken him by surprise, but even with Isabelle and Maryse, making a four to one odds, they had all come out the worse for wear. Alec had suffered the most - Jonathan had broken several of his ribs and they'd fractured his lung. In fact out of all of them, despite being finally captured, Jonathan looked like he'd feared the best.

Jace couldn't wait till Maryse returned, his fear of the shadowhunter in front of him was strongly out matched by his hatred for him. The way Jonathan had smirked as Alec collapsed had been imprinted on his mind, and was now joined by the look the monster had given his sister. Few things had every made her look that scared, but he was still glad she'd left. Having the most precious thing to him in the same room as Jonathan was something he'd make sure did not happen again.

Emma slowly got up off her bed were she had collapsed as soon as she got to her room. She'd finally stopped shaking, and was now wondering what had happened to bring on the panic attack. Sure, she'd just seen the best shadowhunter in the world who happened to be a psychopath's son, but she was a shadowhunter herself, and brought up on a world of pain and loss that would have destroyed any Mundane. Feeling better she thought she'd visit the infirmary to check up on Alec, and of course get some answers to some of her many questions. They'd defiantly told her that they were just dealing with a report of two scorpios demons in as unused subway some where in Brooklyn. Her brother didn't usually lie, he knew she could handle the truth, but she highly doubted their chancing on someone like Jonathan Morganstern in an abandoned under-pass.

Pealing off her fighting gear, she put on her pyjamas so Jace wouldn't through a fit, (though now she'd calmed down it was tempting to go back and yell at him some more) and proceeded on her way to the infirmary.

Only Alec was there sitting up against his cushions, and he informed Emma that Izzy and Maryse had gone to 'sort out' what to do with the demon boy.

"So what happened to the two scorpios demons?" Emma asked trying to sound innocent, knowing Alec would give all the information she wanted if she worded her questions right.

"We got them, but one of them took us on a goose chase into the more busy part of Brooklyn. That's when Izzy caught sight of what she thought was Valentine inside one of the clubs around there. By the time she'd told all of us, we'd killed the demon, so Maryse said we'd go back and check it out." Alec's voice was very weak, and Emma could see the iratzes and blood replenishing runes on him. She felt bad about making him speak so much, but it sounded quite exciting so she waited for him to catch his breath patiently, eager for him to go on. "We soon found it was Valentine's son, not Valentine himself, but even so I don't think we'd have tried getting him without back up if it hadn't been that he seemed to be hopelessly drunk. We waited round till he left the club and surprise attacked him in a deserted street. As you can see he seemed to sober up fast." Alec grimaced as he looked done at himself. "In all honesty he would have escaped the four of us, if Izzy hadn't managed to get him round the neck with her whip." Here Alec paused again and Emma didn't push – she knew that she'd be bombarded with the battle details from Izzy and Jace later.

"We put the holding rune onto his wrists and a couple of slow-motion ones, and because he was swearing so much Maryse put the silencing rune on him too."

"What are they going to do? Hold him in the silent city and try bargaining with Valentine?" She even wondered if Valentine would just keep the stolen cup and abandon his son – the thought didn't stir any pity in her, Jonathan was part demon after all, and was therefore treated as a demon by most shadowhunters.

"He's still under eighteen, so Mum'll probably keep him here at the institute, or transfer him to Alicante."

"Keep him here? But he's really dangerous!" Emma was shocked, they had never held anything at the institute except for downworlders.

"Oh, she'll probably put him in one of the cells we use for werewolves, but with one of those runes that prevents anyone from exiting the room in any way. He won't be able to cause any trouble," Alec reassured the young girl. "And just think, if he stays here, the inquisitor will probably come from Alicante to speak with him and we'll be right in the centre of all the action!" That did cheer Emma up, a visit from the inquisitor was no small deal, but she was starting to not care about anything anymore. In fact as her eyes dropped closed, she wondered if it would be better to just crash here in one of the many beds in the infirmary. But she forced herself up and after a quick goodnight to Alec, plodded her way back to her room.

Not surprisingly, Emma woke late the next morning, and came down to find only Jace and Izzy in the kitchen. Maryse, it transpired, had left for Alicante to give their report in person to the inquisitor.

After warning Emma about were Jonathan was being held, (which she soon forgot,) the two launched into the story of the night before. The day passed quickly enough, with each of the four teenagers going about their usual studies, with the exception of Alec, who was still bedridden.

Heading up to her room after dinner, Emma kept a lookout for Church. The cat hadn't been seen all day and it wasn't uncommon for him to get accidentally locked in a room somewhere. She proceeded up the stairs, calling out to Church as she went, though it probably would't help - Church never answered to her anyway.

As she passed the many spare bedrooms on the third floor landing, she called out to him again, only to jump in shock and alarm as a resounding crash answered her from behind the door she was just passing.

 _Damn_ that cat! she thought, how had he managed to get stuck in there? And that didn't sound like he'd knocked a chair over, more like he'd thrown it at the door!

"Finally! You stupid cat! I've been looking for you everywhere!" She wrenched open the door and marched in determined to just about throttle Church; then froze. Her eyes were locked onto the black ones belonging to the blond boy standing across the room from her. It looked like he'd just managed to stop himself from throwing the plate in his hands at her and was now as frozen as she was, but not out of fear - out of surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma had just opened her mouth to scream and run, when her back was rammed painfully into the wall. Jonathan had moved so fast she hadn't even been able to follow the movement of him, from next to the window to pinning her between himself and the wall, one hand over her mouth, the other holding both her wrists.  
She tried to break his hold, but he only pressed against her harder and hissed into her ear, "Try to fight against me again, and I'll snap your arms."

Emma's mind was blank from fear, she couldn't think of any way out of the mess she was in. All she could focus on was how much her body was trembling.

"Give me your stele." His voice was cold and commanding.

"I don't have one," Emma replied instantly as a reflex answer, then remembered that it was the truth. She'd left hers at dinner as she was just going up to her room to do some homework.

Jonathan forced Emma's head back so she was looking into his eyes.

"What kind of shadowhunter doesn't carry a stele on them?" His tone was light and mocking, he clearly thought she was lying.

"Hand it over now!"

The words were spoken with such venom, Emma automatically started burbling out the truth to him. "I don't have one on me I swear on the Angle! I was just going up to my bed so I left it in the kitchen!"

Jonathan's eyes narrowed but he seemed to believe her, for he let the matter drop.

"So, if you were going to bed, nobody will notice your gone till morning will they?" he stated silkily, sending chills down Emma's spine. She stayed paralysed, glued against the wall as Jonathan straitened up and moved several paces back, surveying her with a sadistic smirk on his face. His eye's raked up and down her, taking in every detail, before he asked, "Give me your phone."

Emma knew she couldn't fake that she didn't have one on her, as he was staring at the bodge in her tank top, were she knew she had put it earlier due to her clothes not having any pockets. Her one consolation was that it had a lock code on it that would stop him.

"Ever pass it to me or I'll grab it out my self!" Jonathan exclaimed getting impatient from her hesitance.

Emma certainly didn't want the demon boy fishing round in her bra, so she quickly gave over the phone. What did he want it for? To call his father? Another shiver ran done her back as she imagined Valentine's army invading the institute. She knew that no matter what, he couldn't be aloud to communicate with anyone in the circle.

Jonathan took the small pink phone from the trembling girl. He was disgusted at her choice of colour, but very surprised that she had offered it to him with no fuss.  
Ah, there was a lock on it, and the stupid bitch thought _that_ would keep him out? People just got stupider and stupider Jonathan thought, as he looked back at Emma, fixing her with one of his hardest stares.

"What is your lock code?" He didn't really expect her to give in without a fight, she was a shadowhunter after all, but to his amazement she stammered out the number pattern.

"Four, three, two, one."

Jonathan silently scoffed at such a simple lock. He quickly pined it in: and came up with the 'wrong number' screen. That bloody girl thought she could mess with him? He pinned her up against the wall by her neck again. Her body felt so small and delicate under his powerful grip. Jonathan smirked at how easy it would be for him to end her miserable life. But that wouldn't get him out of this pathetic excuse of a prison cell, he reminded himself. No, he would have to be patient and cunning to get out of here.

"Care to give me your real code now? or do I have to break your arm as an incentive?"

Emma just shook her head. Then let out a scream that was muffled by the part-demon's hand; he'd dislocated her wrist.

Jonathan could see the defiance behind the tears in the girls eyes and knew that even if he broke every bone in her body, (which did have a rather pleasant appeal) she still wouldn't give in. His first feeling of respect for her came back to him, but he knew it was time to change tactics in order to gain the information he needed.

Relaxing his body posture, he let go of the whimpering shadowhunter and took a few steps back for good measure.

"Fine then. Use the f*****g thing to call your brother." He said in a resigned voice, as if he'd given up his escape plans. The girl was looking at him cautiously as she took back her phone.

"Why?"

He plastered an irritated look on his face as if this was all incredibly obvious and annoying. "So he can come and get you out of my room, and I wont have to put up with you any more." He gracefully walked back over to the window sill and perched back up on it, looking out over New York. Well, appearing to look out, his eye's were fixed on the re-flexion of the bewildered girl.

Slowly she fumbled with her phone, still not believing her luck. When Jonathan saw her put it to her ear, he was across the room and had snatched the phone out of her hand before she could even blink. Quickly cancelling the call, he returned one of his hands to over Emma's mouth to stop yet another scream, while dialling in a different number.

Emma had never fainted in her life but was pretty sure she was close to it now. She had failed. Any shadowhunter would have died before letting the enemy get anything out of them, and she had just _**given**_ him a means to escape. Her nerves were at the end of their tension and she felt defeat wash over her like a tsunami, making her knees buckle under her and she fell to the ground in a sobbing pile.

Jonathan didn't give her a glance as she collapsed, but started talking rapidly to who ever he'd called in what Emma only presumed was Romanian. The answering reply sounded angry and Jonathan's tone switched to apologetic. She wandered if he'd called his father, Valentine would not be impressed with his son getting caught.  
Emma didn't notice when he'd finished the call, but suddenly felt hands under her arms, pulling her up.

"You know, if I had a stele on me I'd probably offer to heal that wrist of yours, but i guess your'll just have to deal with it." Jonathan grinned evilly at her. His eyes' were like hollow pits - daunting and empty, and Emma felt even more scared than if a pure demon was holding her.

Jonathan grew bored from her lack of response, so dragged her over to the bed and dropped her unceremoniously onto it. Pain from her wrist spread like little bolts of lightening up through the rest of her body, but she was too tied to move.

She felt warm breath on her neck, as Jonathan leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Call out for help, and I'll kill anyone that comes in here to try and save you."

Jonathan searched her face making sure she wouldn't make a sound, before returning to the window ledge. Emma didn't even think of sleeping in such a nerving setting, with her wrist acing with every heart beat and a murdering part-demon in the room, yet before she could try and focus on another plan she had slipped into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry if this sounds a bit rushed, and again many apologises for the bad spelling and grammar mistakes:) Enjoy!**

It was cold. No, it was freezing. Emma went to pull up the single blanket with her left hand, but froze as pain sawed up it at the movement. So instead she just stayed still and took in her surroundings. It was dark in the room, Emma was lying on her side facing the wall so couldn't see anything anyway. The pathetic excuse for a blanket did nothing to keep out the cold, the only warmth coming from behind her back and the mattress under her.

Emma's sleep filled mind slowly added up the slope in the mattress with the radiating heat behind her. The demon boy was sleeping in the same bed as her?

Instantly her brain switched into planing mode. Was he actually asleep, or just using her body heat to keep warm? If he was actually asleep it would be so easy to over power him and then call for help. But what if he was just lying there plotting more evil things to do? What if he noticed her awake and decided to rape her? It wasn't like she could hold him off with her broken wrist. She shuddered at the thought, then instantly regretted it as it brought her into contact with the hard body behind her. There was no responding movement from behind her, but she still stayed frozen just in case.

The cold was still dauntingly pressing in on her, and despite her efforts to stop it, she sneezed. And again, and again, and again.

"Can't you just stop being annoying and go to sleep?"

Jonathan had been in a very bad mood since ringing his father. How exactly was it his fault for getting caught? Ok, he had got himself drunk, but that was only because he'd been pissed at his Father in the first place. He looked around for something else to brake in the room, having already used the plate and jug. Why was everything always his fault? His Father kept saying how he would become the greatest ever shadowhunter, yet nothing he did ever impressed Valentine. It was always, "You could do so much better." Then if he didn't come up to standard for anything there would always be repercussions.

Jonathan ground his teeth together at the thought of what his father had said would be waiting for him when he returned. No, he wasn't afraid of it, being scared of pain was a weakness, and all weaknesses had already been beaten out of him. But he was annoyed, seriously annoyed, at having to obey someone who was weaker than himself.

Jonathan looked across the room at the sleeping form on his bed. Considering how much she'd held him up it was amazing really that she'd only come out of it with a broken wrist, he thought. Though he'd been practically feeding off her fear so maybe that was why. Inflicting misery and pain on to others was always satisfying for him, as if it was off loading some of the burdens he had to carry every day.

Valentine had not asked how he had called him, and Jonathan had not told him about his little prisoner. He quite liked how fiery and brave she was, coupled with her skill as she'd tried to fend him off. No, if he had told his Father, Valentine would want him to bring the girl to him, and she would cease to be _his._ He wondered what he _should_ do with her once he got out. Maybe keep her runed in in an abandoned house somewhere? But what if his Father found out about her like he did with the stray dog all those years ago? Jonathan clenched his fists at the memory of what his Father had made him do to his only pet. Valentine had kept going on about how to love is to destroy, but did he seriously not realise that he, Jonathan, would certainly not fall in love with a dog. It had just been nice to have something that would actually look happy to see him.

Jonathan looked over at the girl again as she let out a whimper in her sleep. What to do with her... Of course he could just leave her here at the institute, then when he had time, come and 'visit' her. Yes, that seemed like the best option. And if he made her swear on the Angel that she wouldn't tell any one about meeting him, just pretend she'd gone to bed like they all would have thought, then they wouldn't put any extra security around her.

It was starting to get cold like it had the other night, and he noticed Emma shudder again. Almost instinctively he made his way over to the bed and lay down beside her. She wasn't really giving off much heat, so he didn't bother getting too close, it was for _his_ benefit, not hers, after all. She kept giving out little whimpers of pain that totally annoyed him. The thought crossed his mind several times about just dumping her out of the bed and letting her snivel in a corner far away from him. But it seemed like too much effort.

He could tell when she woke up suddenly, from what he didn't know. For a few moments she was relaxed beside him, then her shoulders stiffened as she registered his presence. He lay still, even when she unintentionally bumped against him, but when she started to have a continuous sneezing fit he couldn't take it any more.

Jonathan's voice was practically a growl in Emma's ear, and her body started shivering more with out her control. she tried to keep her body still but that just seemed to make it worse. When the demon boy made an irritated noise and shifted slightly, she gibbered out, "I'm just cold!" It was a half truth; the sneezing was from the cold, the shaking wasn't.

Jonathan made another irritated noise then rolled forward so he was on top of her. The movement sent another wave of pain up through her wrist as she was sandwiched between the bed and demon boy. If she was in a relaxed state she would have noticed that it _was_ a lot warmer now. But she was not in a relaxed state.

The uncontrollable shaking had stopped as she was now a petrified statue. The blonde didn't make a move on her, and after a time she did relax, not enough to fall back to sleep, but she was resting.

Just before dawn there came a knocking sound and Emma instantly thought of her brother coming to save her. Jonathan was off her and standing by the window in an instant. It was only then that Emma noticed the source of the noise was actually a bird outside the window rather than someone coming into the room. She sat up, slowly to reduce the dizziness in her head, just as Jonathan slid open the window to allow the raven to fly in. It had something attached to its legs; a long thin parcel, that Jonathan unwrapped to revel a stele.

"No!" Emma shouted, jumping forwards off the bed. In a flash there was a hand over her mouth and another squeezing her throat. In her moment of panic she'd forgotten about keeping silent.

Jonathan held her there for a few minutes concentrating all his sensors to detect any disturbance in the institute. After being absolutely certain nobody had heard the silly little girls scream he released her and started applying runes to himself. "Arrant you lucky nobody heard you?" Jonathan sneered at the trembling little shadowhunter. He grabbed her arm, tight enough to entice a whimper out, and drew on a silencing rune so that they could walk about with out being heard. Keeping a firm grip on her arm he dragged her over to the door, quickly disabling the locking rune, and pulled her out into the institute's corridor. "I'll escort you to your room before I leave, just lead the way." He gestured for Emma to continue. Her frightened expression changed to one of confusion and possibly relief. Did she think that he was going to take her with him? Well that had been on the cards, and he hadn't said otherwise he supposed.

The girl stopped outside a door, and after a little nudge, opened it and went in. Her room was identical to the layout of his cell Jonathan saw, only hers had books and clothes strewn out across the floor and posters of various pop bands on the walls.

Jonathan turned to the girl and quietly said, "Now, just for your own protection from the clave, I want you to swear on the Angel that you wont tell anyone anything about tonight, and if anyone asks, you'll say you went straight up here to your room last night, Ok?" He saw that she looked very suspicious, and sure enough she started to argue.

"No, I-"

Jonathan interrupted her by saying, "Either swear on the Angel or I'll make a detour to the infirmary on my way out and finish what I started with that black haired shadowhunter."

Emma swore on the Angel.

"Good. And you might want to apply a stamina rune so you don't appear so tired." Jonathan said, then added as an after thought, "and you'll probably want this..." He reached for her wrist, and more gently than Emma would have thought possible, turned it over and put an iratze on the inside of it. He then leaned in and kissed her on the forehead before turning and exiting the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers! I'm thinking of changing the fics title, any suggestions? I know this isn't very long but it will have to do for now. Enjoy!**

"Concentrate more on your defence!" Jace yelled at Emma from across the training room were she was fighting Alec. Emma had never been good with a broadsword, but neither as it transpired, had Alec. He still had a good few years on her though, and she was always on the defence. After dancing round each other for another few minuets, with Jace shouting instructions at them both, Alec finally caught her under her guard and sent her sword flying across the room.

It had been a month since Jonathan had escaped, and Emma had only started to get over her fear and guilt. Guilt, from having to see Maryse take the blame for the demon-boy's escape, and watch how much it affected her.

She was still puzzled as to why Jonathan had let her live, or even left her at the institute relatively unharmed, when he could have taken her as a bargaining chip against the clave.

Those first thew days after the incident, Emma had been such a nervous wreck, that she was quite glad that with everything being in an uproar, nobody had time to notice her odd behaviour. So far no one had questioned her, something she was hoping would remain that way, as the thought of having to lie to her brother or one of the others wasn't appealing.

She'd tried to keep herself busy with school and training and the odd hunting mission, but there were still times when her mind had been allowed to wander that she would remember specific parts of _that_ night.

Like how easily he'd broken her wrist... The black emptiness of his eyes, a stark contrast to the white-blond hair... How he'd felt lying on top of her... bracing him self up on his elbows so as not to swamp her with his full weight.

She freely admitted it; she had a crush on Jonathan Morgenstern. Like the kind of crush you have on someone dangerous and beautiful when your safe and out of reach of them.

What puzzled her though, was why he would bother keeping her warm in order to shut her up when he could just have silenced her permanently.

Before she'd had no problem in thinking of him as a pure demon, but now, after analysing his actions and words in her mind over and over, she'd come to the conclusion that he did in fact have some sorts of emotions, even if it was mainly anger and hate. But maybe that was what his plan was, she rationalised, to make her believe him to be a poor misunderstood boy, and get her to convince the others at the institute as well. As if that would ever happen, she thought, throwing the dagger in her hand to land a perfect blow in the training dummy's chest.

Jonathan was doing the most mundane thing he ever did; cooking dinner. He was hindered by the fact that his right arm was broken, across the middle of the radius and ulna, and his father had taken away his stele so he couldn't heal it, as he apparently, "shouldn't have got his arm broken while only killing five moloch demons."

He hadn't argued, as the memory of his last punishment was still fresh in his mind. The one for getting caught. Even now, a month later, he couldn't lie on his back and the constant sting created by the demon metal left him incredibly moody and irritable. It hadn't been the first whipping with demon metal, but certainly the most lashes given at one time.

Jonathan had never been vain, but he still shuddered at the sight of his mangled back. Right now the pain wasn't too bad he thought as he turned the steak over in the pan. Of course, it had taken three extra glasses of wine to get the pain to a manageable level, but he supposed that was to do with the arm as well.

It hadn't taken him long to figure out that Valentine's alcohol stash came in very handy sometimes. He remembered that after the very first demon metal whipping he'd received, he had drunk himself into a coma. In hind sight it was probably a good thing that Valentine had spent so much time at the other manor, giving Jonathan time to recover, not just from the injuries, but also the hangovers that followed said injuries.

Sitting down to a plate of steak and vegetables and feeding himself with his non-dominant hand, Jonathan tried to focus on what it was Valentine had told him that morning. That was one of the down sides of the alcohol he supposed, it was hard to think and he always felt tired. His father had defiantly said that he'd get his stele back in the morning, he'd paid particular attention to that, as it meant he had to try and sleep with a swollen, probably infected, compound fracture.

There had been more though. If he recalled, valentine had blabbed on a bought his plains, as if he, Jonathan, cared. Ah well, he presumed none of it was important and he'd just find out in the morning anyway.

As it turned out, it was important , at least to Jonathan's plans. Valentine was going away for at least a week leaving the demon boy to his own devises, even giving his permission for Jonathan to use the portal when he needed to.

Jonathan hadn't forgotten the little shadowhunter pet he had made while being caught, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to catch up with her. He knew he wanted to be around someone other than his father, but he still didn't know what he wanted to do with her. His father said that he belonged to him, and Valentine had trained him, so he presumed that would be what he would do to the shadowhunter as he considered her his. He also knew a lot of stuff about fighting so they could train together for hours. First he'd teach her how to properly break someones hold, as her attempts last time towards him had been pathetic, then possibly go on to the broadsword? It was his favourite weapon and he knew not many people were any good at it.

The problem of cause would be getting her when no body else was around. He remembered what she'd said to her brother the first time they'd met, it had implied that she didn't go out on many missions. So maybe if he just waited till the other shadowhunters had gone out for the night, that would leave the two of them with the whole institute to them selves.

It was dusk and Emma had just finished putting on her gear, her nerves already twitching in anticipation of the fight. Tonight she was allowed to join the others on a hunt as they were only going after a nest of hydra demons.

She tried to impersonate Isabelle as they walked out of the institute and applied their glamours. Like always, the streets were still packed with mundanes, as they wove in and out of the traffic, set on reaching there target.

As it turned out, they only met with two dahak demons that Isabelle and Maryse quickly took care of, ending the mission in what Jace summed up as, "boring and a waste of time." Though Emma could see that he was relieved that they hadn't met anything nasty while she was with them.

Jonathan was annoyed when he saw Emma with the other shadowhunters leaving the institute, but then it was only the first night since Valentine left, and if she was out tonight, she'd likely be stuck back tomorrow. With that in mind he made out into the night in the opposite direction to the shadowhunters, towards a vampire clan his father had ordered him to destroy.

The next day Emma spent most of her time asking her brother to let her come with them again, but his answer was always no.

"But I didn't even get to do anything last night." Emma complained to an irritated Jace.

"Which will probably be the same if you come with us tonight. You'll only wear your self out for no reason."

With that being said Emma was once again the only resident that night, and decided to do some training before turning in.

She'd finished with archery and started on throwing knives, when she was interrupted by a voice.

"Your leaning too far forward when you throw, and you need to have your feet further apart."

Emma spun round and sent the knife singing towards the source of the interruption. She knew she was the only one left at the institute tonight, and though it was open to any shadowhunter, a break in was far more the likely conclusion to her.

Her insides froze when she saw the pale blond catch the knife, by the hilt, just an inch off from sinking into his chest.

 **Oops! sorry for another cliff hanger, but I have midterm exams at the moment, so couldn't finish off this scene right now. I do realise this chapter is quite boring but we'll get some interaction between the two in the next one:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this is quite a short chapter but hopefully the next wont take too long to put up (no promises tho). Please don't be afraid to comment and criticize! It's the best way for me to know what needs improving! Enjoy!**

"Not bad, but you would need a lot more force behind it if you were actually intending on doing any damage." Jonathan stated casually, as though Emma had not just attempted to skewer him against the wall.

"Get out of here or you'll see how much damage I intend on doing!" Emma shouted, adjusting her hold on the other knife. She didn't know were her confidence came from, maybe the adrenaline boost shadowhunters got during a fight?

Right now, she didn't care were it was coming from, only that she was glad to have it. Behaving like a sobbing mess like she had the other time with the demonic boy would only get her killed. The only weapon on her was the knife, and a quick glance told her there were no others in easy reach. She was, after all, standing in the middle of the training room, with Jonathan between herself and the door.

She wanted to back away from the blond, both putting space between them and letting her reach the wall covered in fighting equipment. But somehow that would seem cowardly, and if one thing was said about the nephilim, it was that they were not cowards.

Emma studied her enemy thoroughly, looking for potential weaknesses. He was dressed only in a dark grey tee shirt and black jeans with fighting boots. He didn't appear to have any weapons on him, except her own knife, held loosely in one hand and being gently tapped against his leg.

He tutted at her last remark and replied with a condescending air, as if addressing a small child who'd been caught doing something wrong.

"That's not very nice, I was only offering advice. Besides, if you train by yourself all the time, how are you going to know if your good enough to face demons?" Still that annoying superior tone.

"I know exactly how good I am, and I do hunt demons!" It was like he didn't think the others would train with her or something.

"Is that why your here now, proving to yourself how good you are while the other shadowhunters are out on a hunt?" His voice had changed to mocking, and sent the blood in Emma's veins boiling. "Of course you could prove yourself by practising with me." Jonathan said while sounding very innocent and non-threatening. She didn't buy it.

"If you want to fight with me, I can ensure you that's already guaranteed." Emma snarled between her teeth. She knew she shouldn't let what he was saying get to her, but it was doing a very effective job of keeping any fear away. She lifted her knife threateningly, wanting nothing more than to plunge it into his smug little face, but he shook his head smiling and went to the wall holding the quarterstaves.

"I think these would be better don't you think? We wouldn't want anyone getting hurt after all."

If he thought he could get her to drop her weapon that easily, Emma thought, he had another thing coming.

Jonathan weighed several of the sticks in his hand, getting the balance of them, before finally selecting two of them and came towards Emma. He'd left her knife on the floor next to were he'd got the staffs and the open way he walked to her looked like he was indeed just handing over the staff to a training partner, rather than an angry shadowhunter holding a knife looking for a chance to kill him.

As he got nearer, Emma couldn't resist backing away from him until she'd hit the wall and her free hand had grasped a mace. Now that she had the other weapon she didn't feel so reluctant to throw the knife at him.

He seemed to realise this as he stopped a couple of meters away and held up the spare quarterstaff, offering her to take it, while looking tensed and ready to fly into action at the smallest movement. Seeing that she wasn't going to take the stick, he gently tossed it to her.

Emma, taking this as an attempt at knocking the weapons out of her hands, sent the knife sawing toward him with a small flick of her wrist.

He was quick to dodge, but with the close proximity the knife still sliced a shallow cut in the side of his chest as it went whizzing past.

The staff he'd thrown Emma lay at her feet and she kicked it away impatiently, readying the mace for his retaliation. She expected him to be enraged, as he'd been in the cell a month ago, but instead his face appeared eager and excited. A brief thought crossed Emma's mind that maybe he was a masochist. But then it was probably just the anticipation of fighting that caused that expression on his face.

"How about we make a deal? If I can get that mace off you only using my bare hands, we'll then practice with the quarterstaves. Sounds fair?"

Emma didn't have time to reply that it wasn't fair at all, as he moved and in the blink of an eye to holding the mace with his left hand, the right gripping Emma's free hand. She realised that if she let go of the weapon to punch him, he'd win. That only left the option of kicking or kneeing him. Due to his close proximity she thought the latter would be more productive, and without further ado, jerked her knee up into his groin. The effect was very satisfying.

He gasped and doubled over, his head hitting her shoulder. She thought about now kicking the already tender area as an extra measure, as he still held her arm and the mace.

She'd only just taken her foot off the floor though, when he seemed to realise her intention, and swept his own foot into hers, tripping her. She fell back, making sure to bring him with her.

As they both fell to the floor in a tangled heap, Emma instinctively released the mace in order to have a free hand to save herself. She managed to tuck her chin in and prevent banging her head, however the weight of Jonathan half falling on her effectively winded her.

Jonathan seemed to recover from both instances faster than her, and had thrown her last remaining weapon across the room before jumping to his feet, a triumphant smirk now on his face. He reached down and picked up the two short staves and tossed one of them to her again.

"Now you can prove how good you are to me." He said as if the last five minutes hadn't happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! This ones basically about Emma getting over her fear of Jonathan. I've been pretty busy with study so this is pretty much unedited, my apologises in advance:) Hope you like it!**

Emma quickly got up off the floor feeling humiliated at seeming so weak again. She didn't know what he was planing, except that he intended to play with her, like a cat with a mouse. She wondered what he would do if she refused to pick up the staff.

Surely killing her wasn't that high on his priorities list, especially as he was in the institute practically alone. Shouldn't he be looking for the clave's secret plans or something? But then again, it wasn't as if killing her would take that long for him, so maybe he was just having his fun for the day.

To stall for time she asked him, "Why are you here?"

He seemed to be in a good mood, so maybe it would be best to just keep him talking? She didn't know when the others would be back, but probably not for another few hours at least. Breathing deeply, she told herself she'd easily survive that long with the demon boy.

"I thought I'd drop by and thank Maryse for the hospitality of letting me stay last month." Jonathan smirked at her.

When he was standing in front of her like that, with blood dripping down one side of his shirt, his tall frame towering over her, Emma couldn't believe she'd ever had a crush on him, he was just so intimidating, and frankly, just overall scary.

"I should probably have a word with Jace as well. Letting his sister run into young gentlemens' bedrooms at night isn't something I'd recommend." He kept a serious expression, but his eyes were laughing at her. "Why? did you think my father had sent me to steal all the important documents from here? Because believe me, he already has them."

Emma's first thought was to tell Maryse this bit of news as soon as she got back, but then realised she'd have a lot of things to tell her if she was still here when the others got back.

She desperately wondered what she could ask him to stall for more time. As he was talking about last month, her mind jumped ahead of her and she blurted out, "Thank you for letting me stay in your bed that night, when you could have just left me on the floor." Gosh, that sounded weird. She thanked all her lessons at keeping her emotions in check, to stop her from blushing at the absurdity of her statement. But at least it should have him confused, she hoped.

Indeed he did look a little startled, but quickly returned a smug grin to his face. "Oh, I don't think you'll ever have to thank a boy for sleeping with you." He started idly spinning the quarterstaff round his arm, looking faintly bored. "But your getting rather off topic, don't you think? We should really be training right now." He caught the stick as it glided over his palm and assumed a fighting stance.

Emma thought it best to pick up the staff so she at least had something to defend herself with. Jonathan looked like he wouldn't be side tracked again, so she prepared herself for her 'training' and whatever that would entail.

"Bend your knees more, so your centre of gravity is closer to the ground. Standing up like that will make it easy for your opponent to knock you off balance."

OK, so he did mean just training? She lowered herself into a more stable position and readied herself for his attack.

"You move first, I want to see how you fight." Jonathan stated after both of them had been motionless for a few seconds.

Emma didn't need telling twice, an invitation to kick his butt? Hell yeah!

Unfortunately, after five minutes of failed attempts, and still not having got a hit on him, she realised it might be harder to teach him a lesson than it seemed before they started. It was nice though, to not have to hold back at all, to not have to worry about accidentally hurting him, like she did when training with the others. This was full on battle conditions and Emma was loving it.

Or she was, until Jonathan started to fight back. It had been so nice to throw stroke after stroke at the boy, getting rid of all her pent up fear, anger and frustration, but now she found herself in the same position as a few moments ago. Lying on the floor weaponless, with Jonathan standing above her holding his quarterstaff.

Sweat was dripping off her, and she had to catch her breath before getting up again. He had only been defending her blows till he did some weird move, throwing her staff in one direction and herself in the other.

"Not bad, but you need to focus on technique more, as you really aren't going to beat anyone with your strength or speed."

Emma looked stonily back at him. He didn't say it as a quib, but it stung none the less. Weak and slow? Her? Did he even take into account that he was just fast and strong compared to the average shadowhunter?

Emma had been about to make a snarky comeback, but his stance was so intimidating. He still stood arrogantly over her, looking down with a slight frown on his face as if concentrating. When she opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind, he merely raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at her fallen quarterstaff, the humour from before gone. So she rolled over and went to pick it up in silence.

"We have about half an hour to work on your defence, you OK to continue now?" Jonathan asked as Emma came back to stand in front of him holding her staff once more.

Prepared for the attack this time, Emma nodded, and was able to block the first few strokes, but then caught a blow across her stomach that had her gasping for breath. Jonathan allowed her a few seconds rest to recover before lounging at her again. And so they went on, Emma trying desperately to match his speed and skill, quickly regaining her breath after every time she was beaten down onto the floor.

She was still scared, but with Jonathan calling out instructions and correcting her technique, even stopping sometimes to show her how to do a particular move, she slowly lost the fear of being tortured or killed. Surly no one would put this amount of work into something they were just going to get rid of, right?

As her fear ebbed, she again started to notice just how hot Jonathan looked while fighting, he was more fluent than any dancer she'd ever seen. It made him look younger and more human, weird in a way that _fighting_ made him appear like that, she thought, but then this was his element she guessed.

By the time they stopped, Emma's muscles were aching, not to mention all the places she'd been hit. She jumped as she felt the sting of a stele on her shoulder, and turned to find Jonathan drawing on a rune. She jumped out of his grip and spun round to see him with his hands up in mock surrender, a stele in his hand.

"It's just an iratze, come here and let me finish it. Surly you don't want to be covered in bruises tomorrow?" She was pleased to see that he was sweating as well, (See? I'm not just a pushover you prick!) though he was not as breathless as she was from the fight. She still didn't feel comfortable with him putting runes on her though, so said, "I can do it, you'll probably want one yourself for that cut."

He lifted one eyebrow and spoke with more force this time, "Come here and let me finish off the iratze before you ruin it."

Emma still didn't move, but Jonathan just walked over to her and in one move had spun her round again and finished the rune. He then lifted up his shirt and quickly sketched another over the cut, before sliding the stele back into his boot.

He had very pale skin, on which his rune scars stood out as silvery threads winding over his well formed abdomen. Emma looked away politely, which Jonathan thought very funny. He would have taken off his shirt completely to make her feel more uncomfortable, but the scars on his back still stung when anything brushed against them, so he decided he'd have to leave it at that this time. "It's getting pretty late, I'll take you to your room." She looked annoyed, but didn't comment, just started heading to the door. She was still awfully quiet, he thought, but maybe after a while she'd open up more.

Her room was the same as it had been the last time he was here, but possibly even more messy. His father would throw a fit seeing this, Jonathan thought absently. Turning around from his position in the centre of the room, he saw that Emma was still standing by the open door, obviously expecting him to leave. A smirk grew on his face, he had no intention of leaving quite so soon, so he casually strolled over to her book self and made a quick search of the tittles there. There were a lot of stupid romance novels, but also quite a collection of mundane mystery stories.

He noticed that the girl hadn't moved away from the door, as if it was her escape route. So he went over and sat on the bed, looking at her pointedly. "Well? are you going to come in and shut the door?" She looked quite nervous, but not as scared as she was earlier.

Slowly she closed the door and turned to face him, "What do you want?" Emma knew it was a dangerous question to ask, but couldn't resist. At least her voice was steady, she told herself.

"Oh, a lot of things, as do most people." He looked the polar opposite of Emma, sprawled out horizontally on her bed, completely relaxed and at ease.

"When did you first come to the institute?" He asked while inspecting his nails, apparently unconcerned of his surroundings. She debated telling him anything, when he sat up straight, suddenly all alert.

Soon she too heard the unmistakable sounds of Maryse yelling at Jace and Alec, something about mud getting everywhere. Her first thought was of relief that they were finally back, then the dread of what Jonathan might do to any of them set in.

She still hadn't moved when their voices got nearer and nearer. From down the corridor Jace's voice rang out, "No, she's probably just in her room. I'll go check."


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry guys about the long wait for this, there really is no excuse, I'll try not to make a gape between updates that long again. But no promises, because it will probably happen again at some stage:( I can promise that I will complete this fic, even if it takes a long time. As always, constructive criticism is most appreciated, don't be afraid to tell me what you hate about this story, because if you don't tell me, I wont know, and it wont get changed, and I'll be very sad. Enjoy!**

Emma leaped toward the door, opening her mouth to scream for her brother; when a hand was pretty much forced down her throat. Jonathan's other hand was in her hair, pulling her back further into the room. Her eyes watered up from the pain and she was having trouble getting in enough oxygen, making her head spin. Next thing she new, she was in the bathroom and the shower was going on full.

Jonathan let go of her hair, but kept the other hand securely over her mouth. He lent down to whisper in her ear, "Are you going to be quiet and do exactly what I tell you to? You know what I'll do to your brother if you don't..." His voice was steady with no hint of anxiety or fear, as if he knew he wasn't going to get caught.

Emma nodded her head, debating on whether he could actually do anything to Jace, and if it would be better to risk everything and just scream when he let her go. But this was her brother she was talking about, she couldn't just risk his life.

He slowly took off his hand, as if expecting her to yell out for help at any moment, and placed it instead on her neck, not tightly, but just as a warning. "Your going to pretend that your having a shower, and that you have a bad head ache so you just want to go to bed, got it?"

She nodded again and wondered what would happen to her once Jace left. Jonathan appeared not to want anyone to know he was in the institute, so hopefully he wouldn't kill her or take her away anywhere. Of course, he might just be waiting for the others to go to sleep before carrying out either of those options...

Emma shook herself, this wasn't the time to have unpleasant thoughts, she needed all her attention to focus on the present.

"Emma? We were just wondering where you were." Jace's voice sounded from the other side of the bathroom door.

"I'm just taking a shower! I'll be down soon!" She called back. She knew it was a risky thing to do, especially as Jonathan had already told her what she had to say, but hoped it would prevent him doing anything once her bother had gone. If she wasn't down soon, someone would come looking for her, and Jonathan would have to leave. She hoped.

"Will you now?" Jonathan smirked down at her, his voice so quiet she hardly heard it.

A shiver ran down her at his statement, but she remained looking impassive, leaning up against the sink bench.

"We've brought back some takeaways, but you better be down quick or there wont be any left!" They heard Jace say before he left.

She was about to turn off the shower, when Jonathan grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Not yet. And you should at least wash the sweat off your face if you want them to think you've just showered." He was leaning against the wall, looking arrogantly down at her, her small bathroom making them stand a lot closer than she would have liked.

She got out a flannel from under the sink and quickly washed her face and arms, her hair getting bushy from the steam slowly filling the room.

"Well, now that you've ruined my plans for this evening, I think its only fair to take you out tomorrow, I know you wont be going hunting with the others, so there's no excuse for you not to come."

Take her out? Did he mean kidnap her? Her puzzled expression must have shown on her face as Jonathan clarified, "Take you out hunting. I think from your fighting skills up in the training room you should be able to handle what I've got in mind."

Emma stood paralyzed. What would a demon have in mind?

"Righty oh, as always, swear you wont tell anyone about our meetings and that you wont try to go with the others tomorrow night."

"Why do you always make me swear on the angle?"

"Is there another way I could get you to do what I want?"

Emma just shook her head.

"So just promise and I'll leave."

"The others are still down stirs."

"Swear the oath, and I can promise you, I'll be gone by the time you get back up."

Her oath came out stuttering, but Emma didn't care as she was already out of the bathroom and on her way down to safety.

"Moo Shu Pork?" Alec offered as she walked into the kitchen. "Your lucky, Jace nearly finished it all."

"Well I did tell her it was disappearing," Jace replied. "Hey, are you all right?" He said after he'd second glanced at her, "You look really pale and clammy."

"Were you trying out that horrible foundation again? You know I told you to throw it." Isabelle commentated from over at the microwave, were she was checking her reflection in the glass door.

"Why do girls feel compelled to splatter paint all over their faces?" Alec said to no one in particular.

"Says the guy who's dating Magnus." Muttered Jace as Maryse walked in.

"Emma? You're still up? You do realise its two o'clock right?" Maryse chastised after she saw Emma eating at the table.

"She always stays up till we get back, and we thought she could help us finish off all this." Isabelle explained. Emma mumbled a reply that she was very hungry (a lie) so that she could stay away from her room for longer.

When Maryse started herding them all off to bed, Emma had no choice but to wonder up to her room. Leaving as many lights on as possible, she tip toed round her door, (leaving it wide open,) and quietly prodded her wardrobe open with the corner of one of her many books. It was empty, giving her the courage to check her bathroom. That was also mercifully a demon boy free zone. She went to bed relieved but unable to sleep for many hours.

The next day she felt almost ill. He would take her somewhere away from the institute and there was nothing she could do about it. He would kill her. He would rape her then kill her. Probably torture her, so that death would come as a relief.

She didn't realise she was hyperventilating on the floor of the room, till her head hit one of the posts on her bed. Forcing herself to concentrate, she drew a calming rune on her shoulder, knowing she would never last the day undetected otherwise.

Jace still noticed something was off, and told her to spend the day resting. No one even bothered to ask her to come out hunting with them. At seven o'clock she re-applied her rune, as she was having trouble breathing again.

She hadn't been checking the time, so didn't know what time it was when her door opened and Jonathan stepped in, carefully closing it after him. He was in black fighting gear, making his hair stand out. He raised his eyebrows at her lying in her bed, the covers pulled up around her protectively.

"You know, you kind'a lead me to believe that you would be exited about going out on a mission. What's the matter?" Jonathan came over to her and sat down on the bed, reaching out and rubbing her shoulder with his hand. She was still too calm to be afraid, but couldn't quite bring herself to answer yet.

"Come on, how have you ever killed demons with that kind of attitude?" He was still stroking Emma's shoulder, which would have been comforting if it was anyone other than him doing it.

In her calm, almost drunk state, Emma blurted out, "But I haven't ever killed a demon, nobody ever lets me near them!" She was beginning to wonder if the calming rune was a bad idea, it seemed to be impairing her ability to think critically.

Jonathan had an incredulous expression as he said, "What, never?" As if the concept of never killing a demon was completely foreign to him. Then his smirk was back on as he said, "This is just your lucky day then, I've found a nest of Elapid demons, there easy, and I'll be there, so you won't have to worry about anything. It'll be like a guided tour through the methods of demon killing."

That did sound pretty good, Emma's drugged induced brain thought. Jonathan was supposed to be the best ever shadowhunter, if he wasn't trying to kill her, he'd make a good hunting partner.

She sluggishly got out of bed and went to scoop up her gear off the floor. Jonathan seemed to realise something was off then, as he commented, "Are you actually ill?"

"No, I'm fine." Emma mumbled as she turned to go get changed. He noticed the runes then, and lifted one ebony eyebrow. "You know those cloud your judgement right?"

Emma let out a giggle, "I'm finding out."

"Don't put any more on, they also slow your reaction time." He looked down at the gear in her arms, "Did you need a hand with that?"

Emma glared at him, "I'll manage." and stalked into the bathroom.

Returning with her gear securely in place, Emma found the demon boy stretched out on her bed again.

"Gosh, I see what they mean about girls taking their time in the bathroom." Jonathan complained, only raising one of his closed eyelids. "What happened to your weapons?"

She'd taken them to the training room to clean them, so only had a pair of daggers in her room. "I'll just go to the weapons room to get a seraph blade or two."

"I'll grab them, I'm quicker. I'll meet you at the front door." Jonathan said, then left in a blur. Emma wondered what he'd do if she instead hid somewhere in the institute. Probably nothing she would want to find out, so she started on her way down to the front of the institute, still wrapped in a lovely calm state.


End file.
